


Outclassed

by Kurisuta



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: BAMF Tomoe Hotaru, Child Tomoe Hotaru, F/M, Goddess of death - Freeform, Jealous Sebastian, Possessive Sebastian, Sailor Moon Crossover, Sailor Senshi Romance, Shinigami’s Boss, Tomoe Hotaru-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29999271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Out in the middle of the Atlantic, Ciel and Sebastian plan to infiltrate the Phoenix society, when they are stopped by a mere girl. Or that's what Ciel thought she was. Sebastian warns him that with her around, he can't do anything, being outclassed. We'll see about that! Lady Hotaru will not best the Earl Phantomhive!
Relationships: Tomoe Hotaru/Ciel Phantomhive
Kudos: 1





	Outclassed

Ciel was on the ship investigating the Phoenix society when he noticed the girl.

She was pale, had short dark hair, and was wearing all black. And she was watching him. Her eyes were dark, fathomless abyss.

“You have seen her, Young Master.” Sebastian said in a low voice. “She is a problem. I cannot move freely with her aboard. She is sticking close to the Phoenix. She must have been sent to stop them.”

“So you are saying you are useless to me?” Ciel remarked snidely. “She’s a girl. I will deal with her myself.”

“That...is no girl.” Sebastian said. “That is someone more powerful than me, or anyone.”

“That just makes it more fun.” Ciel smirked. “She’s still a girl.”

He walked over to the dark maiden. “Hello. I am Earl Ciel Phantomhive.”

“I am Lady Hotaru Tomoe.” The girl said simply. “A word of advice: I am ignoring your Faustian contract for the time being. But keep your creature on his leash. And...” She leaned in close. “Leave this case alone. I will deal with Undertaker. And your brother.”

“M-my br—“

A finger to his lips. “Leave it alone. Or I’m coming for you next.”

Those eyes held no mercy. Only warning. Those were eyes that you couldn’t argue with. It would do you no good.

But he was the Queen’s Guard Dog! And if his brother was alive...

“Come for me then.” Ciel whispered. “I look forward to our next encounter, Lady Hotaru.”


End file.
